Song of Hope
by girl-who-flies-with-dragons
Summary: Dark Crystal Age of Resistance. Expansion of Rian and Deets' feelings during the final scenes and immediately after AoR-fire-side longing, battle angst, a cure for Deet-and confessions. Series of one shots, mostly canon-compliant. Major fluff warning.
1. Caves, Confessions, and Curses

**A/N Hello fellow ****fan people! I'm very excited to be posting my humble contribution to the awesome StoneGrot fandom! AoR absolutely blew me away; Rian and Deet are unbearably cute together, so I had to give them a happy ending. I tried to be as canon as possible while taking advantage of certain opportunities in the original (like in the Caves of Grot when Deet seems about to confess her feelings), and showing what the two may have been thinking during the battle and other key scenes. I've never written for Dark Crystal before, so please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dark Crystal Age of Resistance belongs to the Jim Henson Company, Brian Froud, and Netflix. I own nothing except my laptop and the image.**

**Caves, Confessions, and Curses **

Deet couldn't believe her ears. _What does he mean it's time for me to go? We're supposed to go together!_ "You're not coming?" Rian shook his head, "I have to find the glaive." The Grottan's jaw dropped, _how could she have forgotten? The heretic had said the dual glaive was the key to defeating the Skeksis; it might be their only hope. _Her shoulders slumped, heart torn between joining her family and continuing on at the warrior's side. She looked up into those kind eyes, and saw the resolve in them. "But you can't go alone!"

Rian simply smiled, for the love of Thra why did he have to smile at her like that? It made everything so much harder. The dark-haired Gelfling stepped closer and spoke softly. "You should be with the ones you love. Don't worry about me. I've made it this far—somehow." Deet's breath caught in her throat, and suddenly the words burst out of her. "But you're one of the ones I love!"

The unexpected declaration made Rian gasp, his heart fluttering wildly. She loved him. Kind, gentle, wonderful Deet loved _him_. He could see the worry and fear in her brown eyes; but before he could reassure her, the whole cavern trembled as the Sanctuary Tree cried out. Turning, the two Gelfling watched in horror as the crazed nurlocs began to attack the sacred tree, tearing huge chunks from its roots. Deet's screams for them to stop mingled with the tree's wails of pain as it gave her one last message; imparted one final gift. Or curse. As soon as the tree transferred its power to her, the light-haired Gelfling sank to her knees in a daze, and Rian stood by helplessly as the great tree went silent and died. Not even a moment later, there was another horrible screaming sound as one of the nurlocs found them. The worm-like creature rose impossibly high in the air, thrashing and shrieking from the madness that was the Darkening. It lunged towards the Gelflings, with a shout Rian raised his sword to meet it, but the beast easily grabbed the piece of metal from his hands and flung it into the depths of the caves. He was ready to tackle the nurloc, distract it, anything so that Deet could get away, but before he could act Deet raised a hand and spoke to the nurloc in a soft voice: "Let me help you."

To Rian's astonishment her palm glowed blue, and then the purple light erupted from the screaming worm and flowed into the female Gelfling before vanishing. The next thing he knew, the nurloc was gently nuzzling Deet, all aggression gone.

He looked at the Grottan in awe, but his wonder changed to worry as she collapsed. "Deet? Deet! DEET!" The warrior swiftly knelt beside the limp figure; her large eyes were open yet she seemed only barely coherent. "Hold on Deet, I'll get you out of here. You're going to be okay." Rian looked around the Caves of Grott, the Sanctuary Tree was the only viable exit, and it was starting to crumble. They had to move fast. "Deet," he said as he gently lifted her into a sitting position, "you're going to have to hold on to me. I have to climb the Sanctuary Tree, it's the only way out." The blue-eyed Gelfling wasn't sure how much she understood, but when he helped her onto his back she managed to hang on.

He talked to her the whole way down the cliff, mostly nonsense, anything to keep her awake. If she couldn't maintain her grip there was no way in Thra he'd be able to get her out, and he certainly wasn't going to leave her now. Finally they reached the base of the tree, and the real challenge began. Rian lost all sense of time as he climbed, his reality narrowed only to Deet on his back and the next handhold in front of him. "Hold on Deet," he begged, turning to look at her over his shoulder, "Don't let go."

"Rian." Her voice sounded so weak, yet it was still utterly beautiful to him. They were going to make it; he was going to get her topside.

"I've got you. We're almost there Deet."

After what felt like an eternity Rian saw the sky through the dead branches; with a burst of energy he pulled them up the last few feet and suddenly they emerged into the sunshine.


	2. Reminisce, Resolve, Rejection

**Reminisce, Resolve, Rejection**

Rian was not the type to wait calmly and quietly for an impending battle. After speaking into the fire of the crucible—miraculously sending his message out to all Gelfling—and then banishing the image of the Skeksis Emperor in a shower of orange sparks, his veins were thrumming and his hands itched to _do_ something. He knew what must happen, yet was afraid his people wouldn't arrive before the Skeksis, or that even if they did their efforts wouldn't be enough. Rian didn't want to kill anyone, but he knew a battle was inevitable. He just hoped the Gelfling made it through.

The warrior of Stone-in-the-Wood halted his pacing with a sigh. This wasn't helping anything. He wanted to talk to Deet, the Grottan always seemed to know the right thing to say, but she'd told him she had something to prepare and then disappeared. She'd sounded so serious, it hadn't felt right to follow her.

Setting the dual glaive on the ground and sitting on a nearby stone, Rian pulled out Brea's journal and started idly flicking the pages. Part way through a drawing caught his eye, and his breath hitched. It was him and Deet. They were standing next to each other at the edge of the Crystal Desert, her eyes were closed and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Rian's face softened into a smile as he gazed at the image, remembering. The event in the drawing didn't actually happen; nevertheless, Rian knew he'd looked at Deet differently that night.

His mind had been swirling with thoughts and emotions during the ceremony; his friends were singing for the All-Maudra—and the young warrior also honored her memory—but mostly he was thinking of Mira. Of his father. For the first time since leaving the castle of the Skeksis, Rian's heart eased; finally he released the pain and rage of his losses. Their absence would always hurt; but as he sat near the fire, with friends new and old, the brown-haired Gelfling felt he could live, could move into the future. The song had swept through him, and though it was bittersweet by nature it lifted Rian's spirit; and he joined his voice with the others. A moment later his gaze fell on Deet across the circle, her ears flicked back shyly yet eyes shining with kindness. The warrior didn't even realize he'd stopped singing as they looked at one another; the sight of her little smile filling him with an unexpected warmth.

Rian gently traced the drawing with his fingers, mind drifting from the fire circle to their evening in the home of the heretic and the wanderer. It was one of the very few—practically only—times during their journey that he and Deet had gotten to talk properly; just the two of them.

_Once he explained about the berries, the Grottan's ears drooped, and she murmured to herself. "Everything up here is strange. I miss my caves. My family." Rian's heart clenched upon seeing her sadness. Stepping slightly closer, he spoke gently. "Tell me about them." The smile that brightened Deet's face could have melted any Gelfling's heart; and the young warrior's was no exception. "Well, I have two fathers and a brother…" He listened attentively as Deet cheerfully prattled on about her life in the Caves. He loved her enthusiasm for the little things, admired her sweet innocence and zest for life that had not dimmed despite the hardships she'd faced recently. And when she mistook his silence for judgment; Rian wished he could show all the Gelfling who thought she was a dirty nobody just how wonderful she truly was. Since that wasn't possible he settled for reassuring Deet; telling her honestly that he didn't think she was weird at all, and that her rump dress was quite lovely._

_ They were silent for a few minutes, the warrior's mind swirling with things he wanted to tell her but didn't know how. "Thank you," he said suddenly. A pair of curious brown eyes turned to him. "For what?" The brown-haired Gelfling fiddled with his hands for a moment, trying to find the right words. "For not being afraid of me. For believing in me right from the beginning; no one else would even listen at first." Rian started to ramble, "And, I mean, it's true that when we met you hadn't heard the rumors about Mira, but you obviously did eventually. My own clan cast me out, and you just—took me for who I am." He looked at her, his face raw and open. "You never asked me anything about Mira, didn't need to Dreamfast for proof. You simply put the pieces together as we went along, and you always stood up for and encouraged me." The young warrior gave the beautiful Grottan a small, tremulous smile. "That means more to me than I know how to say." Rian's heart lifted as Deet got a soft look in her eyes; she opened her mouth but before she could say anything the hanging cloths were parted and the Wanderer stuck his head in, startling them out of their little bubble._

The warrior lifted his eyes from the journal, staring off into the distance as the memories reverberated in his mind—the fire circle, the Circle of the Suns—and most notably, Deet's confession in the Caves of Grott. Rian's chest grew warm just thinking about the beautiful words she'd shared. He had to tell her, she deserved to know that he felt the same. A battle was coming, and this might be their only chance. Mind made up, the blue-eyed Gelfling was about to go look for her when a sudden explosion nearly shot him out of his skin.

"Deet?" He looked around frantically, seeing a giant dust cloud but no Grottan. "DEET!" A second later a familiar head of wild blond hair popped up, and Rian could breathe again.

"Uh, fine! I'm fine!" She looked a little frazzled, but thankfully uninjured. Rian hurried over, rounding the corner of the ledge and running up to Deet, whose back was turned to him. "What in _Thra _was that explosion?" He panted faintly, "Are you alright?" The female Gelfling spun around suddenly—as if she'd only just realized he was there—and gave a tiny gasp. "Rian! Of course, I'm fine, how are you?"

The young warrior sighed with relief, though he couldn't help thinking something was off. Looking around, he saw a neat workbench laden with stones, string, and piles of what looked like black moss. Rian turned to the Grottan suspiciously. "Uh, um…Deet…Have you been making bombs?"

"No," Deet said nervously, and Rian looked at her skeptically. "Well," she relented, "Smoke bombs, so—yes?" She started rambling in an overly cheerful voice, speaking faster than he'd ever heard. "It's an old Grottan trick for clearing out hollerbat nests, oh it stings the eyes something fierce! My father got a face full of dust one time and he couldn't see straight for three days!"

Rian couldn't help chuckling as she finished, "Grottan have a lot of tricks."

Deet shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I guess so!"

The smile slid off his face as he remembered why she was making them in the first place. "We'll need them if the other Gelfling don't show up," he said solemnly.

The Grottan looked at him sadly yet seriously. "They'll be here."

"How can you be so sure?"

This time Deet smiled, eyes brightening and ears flicking up. "Hope."

The Stonewood Gelfling let his breath out. _How does she always know just what to say?_ "Um, I uh…" he stepped a little closer. "I was thinking. I—never properly got to see the Caves of Grott…" Deet slumped slightly at the reminder, but Rian didn't notice; so caught up was he in what he needed to say. "…Maybe we could go back when this is all over? When everything's back like it was?"

She sighed sadly. "I don't think anything will ever be like it was again Rian." As soon as she spoke he realized his error; Rian could have smacked himself in the face for his poor choice of words, the whole conversation really. _What had he been thinking? He was going about this all wrong! _Deet's home was currently being torn apart by mad nurlocs, unless they somehow found a way to remove the Darkening on a large scale the Caves of Grott would never be safe for Gelfling again. They couldn't go back. His resolve was slipping, but he made one last desperate attempt to communicate his feelings. Eyes never leaving her face, Rian gently took one of Deet's hands in both of his own. "Maybe someday it will be better."

The beautiful Grottan held his gaze for a fraction of a second, then let out a tiny gasp as she looked down and saw their joined hands. Pulling away abruptly; she turned her back to him. "I, I should get back to work."

Stunned, and feeling slightly hurt, Rian apologized even as he took a couple bewildered steps back. What did he do wrong? Hadn't she willingly placed her hand on his just a little while ago when he'd finished speaking into the crucible? Why was she suddenly so distant from him? It seemed like she was hiding something. _Be reasonable_, Rian told himself. _She's just lost her home, and we're about to go into battle against the Skeksis and we have no idea how many Gelfling might come to help. That'd make anybody act rather differently than normal. _But the dark-haired Gelfling couldn't shake the idea that it had something to do with him as well.

Deet watched as Rian gave her one last look before walking away, downcast. She'd tried to act normal around him, but she knew he'd seen through her just now, even if he didn't understand why she was being strange. His hurt and confused look made her heart fall, and she longed to run after him and explain. Apologize. Kind, brave Rian; he meant so much to her, and he deserved to know the truth. But as she looked down at her hands, Deet saw to her dismay that they were now covered in glowing purple lines; the insatiable energy of the Darkening pulsating just beneath her skin. How could she tell him that the Sanctuary Tree's gift came at a price, that she could feel the Darkening growing, eating away at her; that she knew it wouldn't be long before her body succumbed to it completely? She couldn't, she just couldn't. There was a battle coming, and Deet knew Rian couldn't afford to be distracted with anything. Smoke bombs notwithstanding, he and the dual glaive were their best chance. And if she was being honest with herself, Deet was afraid that voicing it would make it undeniably real; take away her ability to pretend that somehow everything was going to be fine.

The Grottan gazed despondently at the spot where Rian had rounded the corner and disappeared; remembering when she'd blurted out that she loved him. It had been only yesterday. Deet didn't regret taking this burden and continuing on in the Sanctuary Tree's place. But she was devastated that her dreams of being with Rian no longer held any hope.

Pulling her sleeves down in an attempt to hide the purple traces on her green-tinged skin, Deet vowed to do everything she could to keep Rian safe; telling herself that him making it through alive had to be enough. Even if they could never be together.


	3. Defeat, Darkening, and Declaration

**Defeat, Darkening, and Declaration**

The battle with the Skeksis was both a blur of chaos and a period of horrifying clarity. To Deet and Rian's profound relief, a number of their friends and other clan members joined them; and they'd been able to prepare before the Lords of the Crystal arrived. At first their plan actually seemed to be working, Rian took out the General in a feat of unbelievable courage and physical skill, and the smoke bombs allowed the others to press the attack.

Then Maudra Fara fell to a Skeksis blade, and The Hunter appeared out of nowhere; snatching Rian from the melee and throwing him like a ragdoll across the courtyard. Deet screamed as Rian crashed against the stone stairs; his battered body given no time to recover before The Hunter picked him up by the neck and shook him viciously. A moment later the battle ground to a halt, Skeksis and Gelfling alike transfixed by the drama of The Hunter's sudden, inexplicable death and the shocking emergence of a very much alive Aughra in his place. In the commotion Rian managed to limp over to his friends, Deet immediately wrapping her arms around his torso to keep him upright; only partially paying attention to the conversation between Aughra and the Emperor as she worriedly looked the Stonewood Gelfling over for injuries.

Fear stole through the Gelflings' hearts as Aughra's threats failed and they faced off with the Skeksis once more; their dual glaive ruined, their hero battered. Then, like a miracle, a volley of spears sailed over their heads to land at the Skeksis feet, and from every direction members of the seven clans along with a number of Arathim appeared, completely surrounding the Lords of the Crystal.

For one hope-filled moment the Skeksis wavered, and it seemed they were about to retreat. Then, to Deet's horror, the Emperor raised his Staff and summoned the Darkening. Purple lightening blasted forth as the Staff hit the ground, crackling across the entire courtyard and tossing Gelfling into the air. Without even thinking Deet rushed to meet it, her hands glowing blue as she began to absorb the charge. The Grottan's entire body was wracked with pain, eyes open but seeing nothing other than violet light. Her ears rang with horrible wails that she dimly realized were her own; beyond them Deet could hear Rian's desperate voice screaming at the Skeksis to stop, but it was so far away he might as well have been on a different world. Her whole reality narrowed to the struggle between the Darkening and the Sanctuary Tree's power, until suddenly, it stopped.

Deet knelt on the ground, hands buried in soft moss as she panted heavily. The entire courtyard was shocked into silence as the light-haired Gelfling shakily rose to her feet. On the outside the Darkening was gone, but Deet could feel it raging within, and knew she could not contain it much longer. The Sanctuary Tree's voice whispered in her memory; and the young Grottan turned all her will towards the Emperor's Staff as she breathed out and relinquished her hold on the Darkening.

Rian and his fellow Gelfling watched in awe as purple light spilled out from Deet and flowed like a river towards the Skeksis, winding around the Emperor and slowly vanishing into the Staff. Deet's eyes were closed, and if it weren't for her upright position she could have been asleep. The courtyard was dead silent as the last tendril of violet energy entered the Staff and disappeared; and as the Grottan opened her eyes again Rian could see the Skeksis shaking with fear—he himself trembling with relief that she was alive. _She's okay, I can't believe it, how in Thra did she do that?_ But he didn't have time to think about it as Deet locked eyes with the Skeksis Emperor and spoke a single word: "Leave." All of Rian's muscles tensed as he waited to see what would happen, fully expecting to have to launch into battle again. To his amazement some of the Skeksis took a step back, and after a frenzied conversation between the Chamberlain and the Emperor they all turned tail and ran.

"They're running away!" Brea called out, and the Gelfling erupted in cheers. Grinning from ear to ear, Rian turned to hug Deet only to see her sway alarmingly. "DEET!" The smile slid off the warrior's face as he raced over and caught her just before she hit the ground. His cry gained the attention of the nearest Gelfling; and soon everyone was crowding around worriedly. "What happened? Is she alright? How did she do that with the Darkening? Is she—"

"QUIET!" Rian looked up from where he sat on the ground, the unconscious Deet held tight against his chest as Mother Aughra waded through the curious Gelfling. The embodiment of Thra squatted down with a grunt, and started examining the Grottan."The Sanctuary Tree gifted her its power in the Caves of Grott," Rian explained in a rush, "I don't understand how, but afterwards she healed a nurloc and then passed out." Rian's anxiety mounted as Mother Aughra continued looking Deet over silently. "Will she be alright? What can I do?" Finally Mother Aughra stopped and looked at him. "Fear not Brave Rian. Gentle Deet will wake, will heal. Will be different, but will live. Needs rest." Rising laboriously, she made shooing motions at the Gelfling crowded around. "Move. Move, move. Gentle Deet must rest."

Rian stood and lifted his love, his Deet, looking anxiously at her still face before carrying her carefully to his family's home—now only his, Rian thought with a pang. Laying her tenderly onto a bed and covering her with a blanket, the warrior moved to occupy a nearby stool when he saw that Bobb'N was already sitting there. Glancing around, Rian belatedly realized he wasn't alone; Deet's fathers, Brea, Kylan, Gurjin and others had followed him. A second later Mother Aughra stuck her head in. "What's all this?" She barked. "How is Gentle Deet supposed to rest with all of you standing around?" She strode into the hut, and marched right over to Bobb'N, who scrambled off the stool and pressed up against his fathers. Claiming the stool, she waved at the Gelfling. "Now, everyone out." Instantly there was a cacophony of protest, but Mother Aughra overrode it. "No. I know you want to be with Deet, but it's too much. I will watch over her, and tell you all when she wakes."

"Please," Rian piped up, "Please Mother Aughra, couldn't some of us take shifts watching over Deet? Surely her family at least,"—he gestured to her fathers and Bobb'N, who nodded their heads vigorously, "—deserves to be with her."

"Yes Mother Aughra, let us take turns!" Brea added fervently, "We're her friends, we want to be with her!"

Sighing, Aughra realized she was beaten. "Alright. Gentle Deet's family and the Heroes of Thra may take turns watching over her. Everyone else stay out."

As the masses streamed out of the hut Brea laid a hand on Rian's shoulder. "Let's go Rian, Deet's family will be with her first." He knew she was right, but he still hesitated, biting his lip. "_Rian_," she insisted, "Come on, you're injured—probably a lot worse than you're letting on—you need rest yourself if you're going to be any help to Deet." Sighing, the Stonewood Gelfling tore his eyes from the motionless figure on the bed and looked at Brea, admitting she was right before following her outside and to another house where the healers were hard at work. He didn't even remember being laid down, falling into sleep before his head hit the pillow.

~.~

The three Suns shone brightly through the window onto Rian, warming his body as he sat beside Deet's bed. Two days had passed since the Grottan had saved them from the Darkening and effectively ended the battle with the Skeksis, and she still hadn't woken. Rian didn't get the second shift with her, or even the third; his encounter with The Hunter had caused a fair bit of damage and the healers were very reluctant to let him go. But today he'd argued and argued until they finally gave up, and now he was here, holding her small light-green hand and watching her breathe in and out like he had been for the past Thra-knows-how-many hours. _Please wake up Deet_, he thought for the hundredth time, _please be alright._

"Rian?" Said Gelfling gasped as the faint sound of Deet's voice suddenly broke the silence. Turning to look at her face, the warrior felt tears of relief spill down his cheeks when he saw that her beautiful brown eyes were open and gazing at him.

"Deet," he breathed, tightening his grip on her hand, "Thank Thra you're awake! I was so worried."

The Grottan blinked a few times and looked around, trying to get her bearings. "Where am I? How long was I asleep?"

"Stone-in-the-Wood." Rian answered. "You saved us Deet," he added, voice full of awe, "Somehow you put the Darkening back into the Emperor's Staff, and the Skeksis ran away. You've been asleep for over two days; everyone was so worried, we've been taking turns sitting with you—oh!" Abruptly Rian stood, letting go of her hand. "Your family! I have to tell them you're awake!" Deet's answering smile made his stomach flutter as if full of scarlet windsifters; impulsively he leaned down and gently smoothed her hair. "I promise I'll be right back."

The next hour was a burst of joyous noise as Deet's family and friends poured into Rian's house; everyone thanking her and wanting to know how she was doing. The blue-eyed Gelfling smiled as he watched it all from a distance, heart singing with relief. Though Deet was obviously tired, there was color in her cheeks and light in her eyes; she seemed to be getting stronger by the minute and it was clear she would be alright. Then Mother Aughra once again insisted that Deet needed rest, and the Gelfling took their leave.

Just as Rian was about to step out the door, he heard Deet's gentle voice. "Rian, stay." Instantly he felt his cheeks warm, turning, he saw the Grottan looking at him expectantly with those luminous eyes. "Please," she added. The warrior exhaled. _How could he say no to that? _He looked at Mother Aughra, who rolled her eye and let out a 'Humph, fine,' before exiting the house and leaving the two young Gelfling alone. Carefully, Rian sat on the edge of the bed and took Deet's hand in both of his own, pressing it to his cheek as he looked at her, the faintest blush tracing her skin at the action.

Deet felt her lips curling into a smile as she drank in the sight of him, thankful beyond words that he was alright. She didn't think she'd ever tire of looking at him. Her heart had leaped when she'd woken and he was _right there_; and once she'd gotten her bearings Deet realized that the pain and heaviness that had been plaguing her body was gone. The sickening tendrils of the Darkening had been purged from her, along with the purple lines that had dominated her skin. For the first time in what felt like a trine her body was normal again. Weak, but normal. The insight filled her with joy, and now—as Rian gazed at her with such kindness in his eyes—she had hope for the future.

"How are you feeling?" The Stonewood Gelfling asked quietly. The Grottan's smile grew as she slowly sat up. "Much better—it's gone Rian." A confused look flitted across his face, so she elaborated. "The Sanctuary Tree's power, the Darkening that was bottled up inside me—it's all gone."

An instant later Deet was engulfed in a warm hug, and she sighed happily as she laid her head on the warrior's shoulder. "Thank Thra," he whispered in a choked voice, pulling back just enough to look at her eyes. Deet's heart pounded when he added, "There's something I have to tell you. I tried before the battle, when you were making smoke bombs." He smiled ruefully, "But I didn't do a very good job of it." Deet nodded, unable to think clearly. "I love you too, Deet." Her eyes widened, and her gasp was cut short as Rian's soft lips finally met her own.

Deet didn't know what the future held for the Gelfling, for her family. But as she kissed him back in the warm glow of the afternoon Suns, she knew without a doubt that hers was with Rian.


End file.
